The invention relates to a lock ring.
The invention generally relates to retainer means, particularly lock rings.
Shape memory alloy parts are known which deform in a certain training temperature. It is typical for the shape memory alloy parts that they are extremely elastic i.e. ductile at least in a untrained position, whereby they are not suitable as such to be used as lock rings which are required rigidity in all situations. Furthermore, wires comprising shape memory alloy are typically quite thin of their diameter, whereby they are not suitable for targets in which the ring part of the lock ring is required adequate thickness in the target, e.g. due to quite large tolerances of the target of use. When using thicker shape memory alloy wires/bars, a problem is again their slower response to a change in temperature, whereby deformation occurs too slowly for some targets of application.
An object of this invention is to provide a totally novel arrangement into connection with lock rings, in which a lock ring can be made to deform based on temperature. Another object is to provide a lock ring which deforms based on temperature, by means of which disadvantages of known prior art are avoided.